


Once upon a dream

by SunshineChildx



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Creatures of Grimm (RWBY), Childhood Friends, Dreams AU, F/F, Faunus still exist though, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I just love Blake's ears a lot, Light Angst, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, i kinda saw a prompt and wanted to write something, it ended up being a fic, what can I say these two are so great toguether no matter what universe they're in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineChildx/pseuds/SunshineChildx
Summary: Blake is a normal girl with a normal life. Apart from her cat ears everything in her life is ordinary. All but the fact that every night when she goes to sleep she wakes up in a field full of flowers inside a dream. Every night since she can remember she wakes up in that place, and every night a girl with blond hair and lilac eyes welcomes her with a warm smile and a sense of familiarity.When she was younger the fact of finding Yang in her dreams was enough, but as she grows up she realizes that both her questions about that place and the feelings she has for Yang become too big.And beyond where the flowers dance, Blake longs to find Yang out of her dreams.





	Once upon a dream

When I opened my eyes, again I found in front of me that well-known flower garden that I visited every night. It extends towards the horizon, covering everything in bright colors with flowers of different shapes and sizes, but living in harmony creating a peaceful and cheerful landscape that comforts me just by being here. I close my eyes and take a deep breath through my nose, letting the sweet smell also fill me inside with that sense of tranquility, because it is what I need most and, in part, what I was looking for when I went to sleep before and came here.

This place that stretches out in front of me is nothing more than a dream, one to which I return again and again since I turned 6 and with which, over time, I have become so familiar as to consider it almost another home, a refuge from the real world.

I open my eyes again and the tranquil landscape welcomes me back with warm colors, but this time I discover something else: a person not entirely far away is sitting among several purple flowers, contemplating the sky relaxedly, so that I can only see her silhouette from behind and how her golden hair sways with the breeze.

I smile, because I would recognize that silhouette anywhere, and I would run towards it.

 

She is the other reason why this place has become safe for me. Looking back and searching through the memories of my childhood, she has always been here in this field of flowers of my dreams.

The first time I saw her was one of the first times I came to this place: she was somewhat far away from me, bent over a circle of daisies completely focused on what she was doing and ignoring my presence. She was about seven years old, one older than me at the time, and already then she had a blonde mane falling disorderly on her little shoulders. I approached with curiosity and when she saw me she didn't seem frightened but slightly surprised, from which she quickly recovered. She gave me an enormous bright smile, to which a baby tooth was missing, and she gave me with joyful air what she had been doing with so much concentration, putting with her small hands a crown made of daisies in mine. Without saying anything, I stared at the wreath as she began the task of picking flowers again to make another one, this time for her. That night we sat down together to look at the flowers, and I learned that her name was Yang, that when I grew up she wanted to live many adventures, and that my ears seemed adorable to her.

Those encounters in my dreams continued to happen, and Yang and I approached each other little by little, forging a friendship in which I felt loved, in a world of flowers in which I felt safe, outside the real world. When you're little that's all you need, and back then a friend like Yang was all I needed. Almost every night we met in that place and every meeting was a new possibility to live a different adventure. We built castles, we fought dragons, we were ninjas, we discovered new places, we created new constellations and named them, we saw many flowers being born and we saw each other grow.

When I met Yang I didn't ask myself many questions, instead I preferred to live with her new things and let our friendship grow. But as the years went by, some questions began to come to my mind, and no matter how hard I tried to put them aside and just enjoy Yang's usual company, they came back insistently. Until one day I managed to formulate them out loud and ask Yang what that place was, that world we had built over the years, hoping that she would harbor an answer valid enough to silence the inconsistency that was populating my mind. With that question still floating in the air, I saw how Yang's gaze had dimmed slightly, and when she replied she did so with a sad smile on her face. "It's just a dream," she said, and we never talked about it again.

 

We didn't talk about it again, but from then on I began to look for logical reasons, abandoning the childish vision of simply enjoying that place. I continued to see Yang in the field of flowers and our friendship and trust continued to grow day by day, but that place was out of the real world and made me ask many questions, because I discovered that nobody else experienced what every night happened to me. Besides Yang, but she was part of that illusion and it hurt me to think to what extent all that was really an illusion. At first, I thought that everything was a product of my imagination or of my tired mind, that I had created a sweet and radiant person to take me away from the reality that day by day happened beyond this field of flowers. Maybe I needed it and that's why I found it in my dreams, I thought, but the idea that Yang was unreal and that one day she might disappear hurt too much. After all, Yang had become one of the most important people in my life, one who had been there almost as long as I can remember and who has always given me security and affection.

The idea of losing her and having to face the day-to-day life of the real world without having the comfort of this small universe at night terrified me. I was terrified that one day I would have to walk the world without knowing that Yang would be there at nightfall, waiting for me with open arms, her bright smile and silly jokes and puns, so I made the worst decision I could find. I decided that if I ever had to face the world without it, without that place, without our little universe of peace, I should start doing it as soon as possible, and when it did, it would hurt less.

So, ironically, overnight I walked away. I tried not to visit the flower field, sleeping just a few hours and in bad conditions. I tried to get so exhausted during the day that when I slept I had such a heavy sleep that I would not happen to wake up in that place. And when I opened my eyes and the flowers welcomed me, I tried to act like I wasn’t there and not find myself locking my eyes with hers, because I knew that her poorly masked sadness was my fault.

I tried not to think about it, to learn to live without remembering what I was doing, even if I found many things a day that inevitably brought me her image to my mind. I tried to convince myself that it was only a dream, which it was not real, but the emptiness that had been installed in my chest weighed too much not to be real. I tried to find other people to fill that void, but none of the false smiles that they returned to me had the brightness of the one I knew so well.

Weeks went by that turned into months and, although it was less and less recurrent to meet at night with the flower field and that was my initial objective, internally I was afraid that that place would actually disappear and that those nights would be over for good.

So, in the end, I decided that I would rather keep Yang in my life, if only in that field of flowers and inside my mind. Even if it wasn't real and even if it was all part of my imagination, our friendship was real and those feelings made me happy inside that universe and outside it too, in the real world. And that was enough to consider that it was worth it, that Yang was worth it, and that for me it was as real or even more than what happened beyond those nights and during the day. For that reason, the next night I discovered myself looking at the flowers of that familiar landscape, I let Yang embrace me tenderly and wipe away my tears and sorrow.

That night we sat down together to look at the flowers, and I learned that she had been waiting for me, that the line between reality and dream is very fine, and that her hand is warmer than mine.

 

I learned to enjoy the little things that place offered us: the nights telling each other anecdotes of our lives, the dawns we shared in that field of flowers just before I woke up, the almost accidental brush of her hand with mine from time to time, and how her eyes shone absently when the latter happened. I had learned to understand that it was enough.

It was an unwritten rule that we had never questioned, but for some reason Yang and I never talked about meeting beyond our dreams. Perhaps I had assimilated that the person who ironically illuminated my nights with the most radiant light was nothing more than a beautiful project of my imagination. Perhaps I was afraid to really accept that the most important person in my life did not exist beyond this field of flowers. Maybe we just wanted to enjoy simplicity.

Months passed, and although my world seemed to revolve around what happened at night, by day the real world continued to revolve and more than once dragged me along with it. So the summer came to an end and it was time for me to move. I would change cities and start a new life in college. New city, new people to meet and new experiences to live. It was a great change, but part of me was calm because I knew that no matter how different and new the days could be, at night I would find the comfort of familiarity in the same violet and warm eyes as always.

 

So there I was, in my new student flat in a completely unknown city. I had all the suitcases and boxes to unpack, but that would be a problem for the future Blake because at that time all I wanted was to go out on the street and explore the city where I would spend the next few years of my life, and possibly find some coffee shop and buy some tea.

It was a beautiful place, and the streets were practically empty even though it was a big city, probably because it was early in the morning and people would be working or so. I smiled inside, because I never liked crowds. I wandered through the streets discovering new places and allowed myself to get lost for a bit, until I found a nice looking cafeteria and ordered the tea I had promised myself. The warm infusion together with the sweet smell of the cafeteria made me think that, despite the fear of being in an unknown place, I could get used to this and one day consider it my home too.

When I finished the tea, I decided that enough time had passed and that I should start unpacking. I left the cafeteria and tried to make my way back to the apartment. Along the way, something caught my attention and cleared my mind of everything I had been thinking moments before.

A wild yellow flower stood on a piece of grass, bathing my pupils with warm, bright colors that reflected sunlight. Then the memory of the field of flowers that I visited in my dreams appeared in my mind, because that flower was very similar to the ones I saw every night. Then I looked up and discovered that it was not only a fragment of grass, but that before me lay a wild esplanade of land covered with more of those flowers among many others. I looked around and saw no one wandering in the street. I was almost in the vicinity of the city boundary, and wondered how long I had walked before and how long it would have been. I decided that a few more minutes wouldn't make a big difference, and I changed my original course to enter that beautiful lawn that welcomed me with pleasant colors.

I advanced across that lawn and it became more and more like the one I was so accustomed to seeing in my dreams. I debated whether that sensation was real or whether it was just my desire for that place to really exist. My heart shuddered at that possibility, and I walked faster, entering the heart of the flowers.

I then came to a clearing, and new flowers shone with bright colors and delicate shapes, rocking in a dance with the gentle breeze that indicated the end of summer, but that was not what made my universe stop in a single instant.

 

Where the flowers swayed there was a figure looking on the opposite direction to my, a figure that, even if I were in a new city, in a field of flowers that I had never seen before, or in any unknown corner of the universe, I would have known how to recognize. And then my heart forgot how to beat, as if I had never done it before, and the world seemed to spin more slowly.

And just as painfully and slowly, as if by the action of an enchantment, that figure began to turn to where I was. Her golden hair fell like a disordered waterfall on her shoulders, and through my mind traveled hundreds of memories in which I had passed my hands with carefree air through that mane. She ended up spinning completely in what seemed like years, but perhaps it was only a second, and my eyes found her violet gaze looking beyond my pupils as she always did, making me feel that in one gaze she could discover all that was hidden inside of me, hidden from the view of anyone other than her, like the sunlight that expands and reaches every corner dissipating the darkness with a blazing fire that would never hurt beyond a comforting warmth that bathes everything.

Our glances met, and that seemed to be the invisible switch that set the whole world back on track, making everything run again at its normal speed. Though my heart seemed not to have remembered how to beat again.

"Blake?" she called me, and her voice so sweet and familiar, but at the same time so new, so close and so real ended up dissipating the fog in my head and bringing me back to the real world in one fell swoop. My mind burst into unconnected thoughts but my throat was tight and I couldn’t respond. I was stuck in that place on the lawn of dream flowers as I watched as the girl who normally populated them approached me cautiously.

"Blake, is that really you?" she repeated, this time being a few steps away from where I was, and this time I saw shining in her eyes the same illusioned uncertainty that had settled in my heart when I glimpsed her silhouette. And that was enough.

I shortened the steps that separated us with an almost desperate speed and threw myself onto her with a euphoria that didn’t allow me to calculate the impulse, and we both fell to the ground surrounded by those flowers that for years had created a small paradise for us, and now they were doing it again.

And I hugged her. I embraced her with a need for closeness that I didn't know I had. I embraced her with everything I had: with the insecurities I had of losing her, with the fear that that illusion would fade and disappear before my eyes as it did every night, with the hopeful illusion that perhaps this was more than a dream, with the warmth that she gave me every night since I’d had consciousness, with the security and protection that relationship meant to me, and with the desperate need that, just this once, it was not one more of those dreams but that it was real and that the girl in my arms wouldn’t disappear at sunrise.

I allowed myself to look at her, and her silhouette cut out against the flowers of our garden bathed by the light of a sun that shines high and proud in the sky seemed to me the most beautiful vision I had ever seen. Her violet eyes shone with the same expectation and intensity as mine, and her smile gave me a flood of warm sensations that scattered all over my body from my chest to my fingertips.

"You are here," I whispered as if it were a secret, one that could only exist between her and me and the space of a few centimeters that separated us.

 

I noticed her as I had never done before. I noticed how her rebellious hair was incredibly soft and delicate between my fingers, how her lips curved into a genuine smile overflowing with illusion, how I continued on top of her but the strong arms with which she was holding me seemed to say that she wouldn’t let me move away from her again, and how the rays of the sun ripped shy purple shimmer from her lilac eyes, those in which I had first looked years ago but never in this way, who know more about me than any other person who existed during my days, and in whom I occasionally allowed myself to be lost, amid lilac nebulae that remind me of the immensity of the galaxy and all the secrets it holds, but nothing comparable to the warmth that these pupils give off, as if making sure they capture all the brightness of the sun during the day to be able to share it with me during the night and create a sky dotted with stars and dreams whose only limit is the iris and the space existent between her and me.

And then time seemed to stop again, or rather to cease to exist altogether. Like that city, like day or night. Everything disappeared again beyond our field of flowers, except the almost imperceptible dance that they did around us and except the sweet sensation of her lips on mine.

I don't know if it was me or her who started the kiss, I only know that when it finally happened my heart would burst and I wondered why it had taken so long. My hand on her hair, her hand on my waist, and our other hands intertwined. At that moment, I felt that the whole universe made sense, that it was okay, and that's how things had to go. As they always should have been. That Yang had appeared in my dreams to become my reality someday. And that day was happening, it was here and now, and the sweet feeling of holding her in my arms finally proved me right.

I don't know how much time passed, but when we finally separate and Yang put her forehead on mine, I could see a lifetime of possibilities where every day I saw myself reflected in her lilac eyes, and nothing would make me happier than spending each and every day with her, watching the sunrise together without waking up from that dream of reality.

 

“So this is how it feels to have a dream come true?”

Yang said with a grin. I rolled my eyes but I couldn’t help myself and I kissed her again. It was in that moment that I knew I already had a home, and her smile was the warmest thing in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this short story. It's the first fanfic I write in ao3 and English is not my first language, so I hope that if there is any mistake (which I'm sure there will be) you let me know and I'll make sure to learn from them and improve my writing!  
> This has been a pretty short story, but maybe I'll make longer fics in the future.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
